The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollination of the Beita Mouni (non-patented) variety and an unnamed USDA selection designated ‘C22-121’ performed in May 2004. The resulting plants were planted into the field in April 2005. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2006 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2006, near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2007 near Delano, Kern County Calif.